


【好兆头】坏孩子 5

by shirleysmile



Series: 【好兆头】坏孩子 pwp（坏学生C x 双性校长A） [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 双性鲍鱼，脏泥黄暴在校长办公室草一下校长





	【好兆头】坏孩子 5

Chapter 5

克鲁利，十八岁的上六级级长，在将近二十分钟的时间里，怒气冲天。他梗着脖子一路回到寝室，阴森森吼了几个在走廊里大喊大叫的四年级学生，让他们闭上怪叫的嘴巴，不然就惩罚他们明天早晨绕着屠宰场多跑三圈。

克鲁利阴暗地想，亚茨拉菲尔·拉斐尔大概还用他的身体达成了不少目的，就像那些穷苦流亡的乌克兰、白俄罗斯少女为了得到英国公民的身份，甚方百计想爬上他爸爸的床那样。这种阴暗的念头如同一根刺，刺在克鲁利的心头，又盘生出许多阴暗的怀疑。难道一个人会不知道他的身体是美丽的吗？那种惹人怜惜的姿态，说不定是他故意做出来的。毕竟他是一个三十五岁的男人，他的内心难以窥探。

惊奇的是，克鲁利并不认为拥有两套性器官的亚茨拉菲尔校长不是个“男人”，这个念头没有片刻出现在他的脑海里。

无法无天的男生除了他的父亲外，谁也没怕过。他确信，就算亚茨拉菲尔校长有能力将这个视频发给英国最高法院，他严厉但护短的父亲也会用尽全力把他保出来。但即使如此，一股无名的焦虑还是缠在克鲁利的心头，越缠越紧，让男生呼吸不顺。

腿间的阴茎好像还残留着一点点性爱的余韵，年轻的级长的脑海中闪过校长先生丰腴滑腻的身体，因为快感而难耐蹙起的浓长眉毛，染着红晕的漂亮脸蛋……克鲁利真切地感到自己在他的体内变成了一个真正的成年人，蜕变是他带给他的。而亚茨拉菲尔校长对自己的双性身体有着显而易见的自卑，可当自己爱抚他的时候，他只剩下激动和欣喜。

男生将笔记本猛地合上，喘着粗气瞪着窗外刺眼的橙红天空。

“父亲，”片刻后，克鲁利举着手机，低落而恭敬地说，“我有一件事想问问您的看法。”

两个小时后，天还没全黑，西方的天空只剩下一点火红的落日余晖，大朵大朵的云被红光照亮，克鲁利·安东尼的父亲来到了屠宰场学校。

穿着高尔夫球衣的安东尼先生又高又壮，脸庞左边额角到颧骨有一道深而凶恶的疤。他在司机为他打开车门后下了车，抬起大掌，狠狠抽了穿着级长西服、恭恭敬敬站在一边的克鲁利一巴掌。

男生的头被抽得偏向一边，他咬紧牙关一言不发，但抽动的眉头出卖了他的委屈和不解。

安东尼先生喘了几口气，似乎这一巴掌耗了他不少的力气。他沉沉地看着身高快要赶上自己，肩膀已经宽阔起来的儿子，看着他努力掩饰委屈和不满的样子，半晌叹了一口气。

他挥手让司机去停车，带着儿子沿着幽静的森林小道散步。在走进林子后，安东尼先生慢慢开了口，“我送你来屠宰场这个寄宿学校，就是为了不让你在我身边变成像我一样的坏蛋。”

克鲁利讶异地抬眼，琥珀色的眸子盛满了震惊，和一点点慢慢浮上来的羞愧。他的脸慢慢地红了。

“你绑架了那个不想和你交往的女孩，试图强奸她，而她在被迫给你口交还自慰给你看后，才得以离开。你继续用视频威胁她和你上床，然后——你是怎么说的来着？她也很爽，还让你射在她的里面……之后她的目的暴露了，你却委屈得要命，觉得她背叛了你！可从头到尾都是你在强迫她，不是吗？”安东尼先生的声音高了起来，“孩子，想想你们之间到底是谁做错了！”

父亲每细数一件，克鲁利的肩膀就塌下去一分，脸红得像是刚刚踢了没有中场休息的球赛。

“……我太坏了，爸爸。”他在父亲面前没有了无法无天的张扬，低低嗫嚅道，“我该怎么办？”

安东尼先生摇了摇头。英格兰最有权势的俄帮老大冷静地说：“性是个棒极了的东西，儿子，我想你已经发现了。既然你说她爱和你做爱，为什么不继续下去？”

克鲁利惊讶地眨了眨眼。

亚茨拉菲尔校长有一个星期没见到克鲁利·安东尼。一位校长想不见他的某一个学生实在太简单不过了，只要不在餐厅吃饭、不在奥林匹斯没课的时间在学校里转来转去，那个红发的高大男孩就不会撞进他的眼睛，让校长像被蛇盯住的青蛙似的僵在原地。

再次见到克鲁利是在初秋静谧的午休时间。亚茨拉菲尔校长正用银质小勺挖着冰淇淋布朗尼，凉爽的冰淇淋混合着火热的巧克力布朗尼，奇妙的口感和恰到好处的甜度，让校长脸上浮现出最近少见的笑容。

但下一秒他就愣住了。白色的冰淇淋顺着小勺淌到手上，校长也没分心去注意。

——克鲁利·安东尼没有敲门，直接推开校长室的门。大男生穿着级长的黑色礼服，衬得宽肩窄胯，迈着一双长腿走了进来。

“你怎么能不敲门就进来？”亚茨拉菲尔恼火地说，用餐巾擦掉了手上粘腻的冰淇淋，“请你出去，安东尼先生。”他面色不豫地盯着他，红润柔软的唇紧紧抿起。

克鲁利没有离开，反而谨慎地踏上了办公桌前的地毯。而男生清了清嗓子，小心地开口说的第一句话，就让亚茨拉菲尔校长的怒意消减了大半，只是发愣地看着他。

“我是来道歉的，先生。”

亚茨拉菲尔觉得这一切不该是这样的。克鲁利认识到了自己的错误，这很好；他来向他道歉和解，这也很好。但是自己被他扒光了摁在又大又宽的办公桌上，抓着阴茎，惊恐地看着男生扶着鸡巴，通红圆钝的龟头抵住了他腿间翕张的柔软阴道口……这就不是太好了。而最可怕的是他的惊恐里包含着一种口干舌燥、小腹酸软的期待，尤其是看到克鲁利握着阴茎根部，挑逗似的用沾着前液的龟头去磨蹭他已经硬得从小包皮里探头出来的小蒂，一下一下地轻磨，让亚茨拉菲尔校长从腿间一直软到腰，用手肘支撑着才没有软倒下去。

克鲁利用龟头蹭着亚茨拉菲尔校长的下体，很快他们那里都粘腻湿漉漉一片。他捧着校长的后脑勺，深深地吻他，舌头从红润的唇间挤进去，勾住软软的小舌，拖到自己唇中吮住吸个不停。校长被吻得呜呜地呻吟，柔软的手臂很快就勾上了男生的脖子，迷迷糊糊中开始生涩地回应。

这个吻结束后，亚茨拉菲尔校长的脸颊粉扑扑的，唇间水光一片，唇被吻得都有点发肿——克鲁利只吸舌头还不够，还要用一口白牙叼着亚茨拉菲尔校长丰润的唇瓣，恨不得把他吃下肚似的。校长的眼神满是迷蒙的软意了，勾着克鲁利的脖子和他脸颊摩挲，腿也屈起来，脚后跟踩在桌沿上，粉嫩的脚趾蜷缩着，膝盖夹着男生的腰肢，屁股微微摇晃着主动去找他火热的鸡巴。

但克鲁利没急着扶着阴茎就停进去，即使里面已经潮润润的，吃进了他两根手指。他手掌朝上，塞进去两个指尖，在雌穴口浅浅地摸着，龟头还要轻撞校长柔软的小阴蒂。“既然你已经不想告我了，为什么还那么紧张？”他提起了那天在更衣室亚茨拉菲尔校长奇怪的僵硬，就是那种沉默让情绪不稳定的大男生怀疑了。

听到他的疑问，亚茨拉菲尔校长的小穴下意识夹紧了，咬住了克鲁利的指尖。那里好像干涩了一些，连从小包皮里挤出来的阴蒂都有点软了。“嘘，嘘。”克鲁利轻声哄道，亚茨拉菲尔校长在性爱里简直像个没成年的孩子，比眼前的男生还要青涩。他温柔地摸着校长阴道里的软肉，渐渐地手指又被水打湿了。

“为什么？嗯？”他很有耐心地继续问。

亚茨拉菲尔校长将头埋在男生胸口，在他温柔地抚摸下慢慢地放松了下来，那种僵硬和耳鸣前兆的感觉消失无踪了。他喘着气，随着他的抚摸抽动颤抖，犹豫着说道：“那天……嗯……那天打电话来的律师……”

“嗯。”克鲁利说，在他的雌穴中捅进了两个关节，打着转抚弄。

“他……原来……高中的时候，我们都在屠宰场上学……”亚茨拉菲尔校长屁股哆嗦着，声音粘腻，已经因为下体漫上来的快感而下意识地说着，早就把那时不堪的屈辱忘到了九霄云外，“他是我的男朋友……”

“嗯。”克鲁利说，在校长说完这句话后摁上了他穴内最敏感的一块软肉，又摁又压。校长嗓子里挤出细细尖尖的呻吟，腰间一阵战栗，涌出了一大股水来。

“男朋友，然后呢？”男生声音冷静地很，但是手指强硬地玩弄校长的敏感点，让校长快要化成水。

“他……我们交往一段时间后……决定要上床……啊、嗯、啊……啊……慢、慢点……嗯……”亚茨拉菲尔被男生两根手指玩弄得语不成句，小穴里又空虚又饥渴，但这件埋在心里多年的事一朝被提起，终于能倾诉出去的委屈感让他下意识地想继续说下去，说给面前让人心安的男生听，“然后……他看到了我那里……”

亚茨拉菲尔校长即使在昏沉的快感中，声音还是微微低了下去。克鲁利咽了口唾沫，放慢了手上的频率，“然后呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔校长抽了抽鼻子，轻声说：“他……他去卫生间吐了一场。”说完这句话，校长眉毛轻抖，睫毛也缠着，垂下去，不想去看克鲁利的神情。

克鲁利愣了几秒后，竟然嘿地笑了起来。亚茨拉菲尔校长错愕地抬头看他，神情里有委屈和困惑，似乎在问：你在笑什么？

男生却好像更兴奋了，他的手指顺着校长潮润的穴一气捅到指根，抽出来后，换上了更大更火热的东西。龟头在已经张开的阴道口兴奋地戳着，向前一挺腰，捅进去一个头部。亚茨拉菲尔校长被饱胀酸软感弄得软了腰身，哎呀一声往后倒去，被克鲁利揽住了腰，又往前推进了几英寸。相连的火热感觉让亚茨拉菲尔校长也跟着热腾腾的，几天前那种畅快的回忆又回到了身体上，让他想要更多更多……他嘤咛一声，张大了腿，好方便男生继续进来。

“他真是世界上最蠢的男人之一。”克鲁利带着轻蔑又得意的微笑，而后更热情地去抓亚茨拉菲尔校长的胸乳，在看到校长舒服又紧张的表情后，言语中多了一丝心疼，“你是最好的，先生。”

他抓住校长软乎乎的腰肢，挺起劲瘦的腰，破开软肉直插到最里面的花心。亚茨拉菲尔校长咿咿呀呀地蹬着小腿，穴里涌出一波一波的爱液，听到男生的话后，身上轻飘飘得像在云间。

克鲁利低头含吃住校长的粉嫩的奶尖和乳晕，校长柔软的身体白花花的肉颤颤巍巍，随着男生的抽插而摇晃。亚茨拉菲尔校长被穴内那根长而火热、像打桩机一样抽插的鸡巴操到头脑快要短路，爽得只剩下一波一波地潮吹，所有的感官都集中在了雌穴里操干的鸡巴上。

慢慢地，克鲁利由轻松地抽插，变成了大开大合地操干，将校长的身子顶得乱颤，艳红的穴肉里已经潮吹了几波，校长因为受不了一浪高过一浪的高潮快感而哭喊着，但却被死死握着腰肢，无处可逃地承受着下体激烈地抽插侵犯。高潮快感太强烈了，从花心蔓延到全身，好几次都让亚茨拉菲尔校长眼前发白，浑身酥软着抽搐痉挛，而男生却像不知疲倦的马达一样继续操他，琥珀色的眸子里是让亚茨拉菲尔校长感到更加酥软的沉沉疯狂。

亚茨拉菲尔校长在学生的操干下高潮了不知几次，现在被扛着一条雪白的腿，男生更深更狠地快速抽插，下体相连处都噗呲噗呲打出了水沫。校长在灭顶般的高潮到来前哭了起来，却生不起一丝反抗的心，只想让男生再来再来，最好射进他的里面，让他一直高潮下去……

克鲁利一股一股喷射在校长的花心，亚茨拉菲尔校长激颤着高潮，爽到涎水顺着白腻的脸颊流了下去。射精后的克鲁利心头那种疯狂的感觉还没下去，他看到桌边放着的冰淇淋布朗尼——香芋味的冰淇淋已经全化了，半软不硬地裹着巧克力色的布朗尼。男生喘着气将射过精的鸡巴抽出来，亚茨拉菲尔校长还在高潮的余韵里，每隔一会儿就失去意识般抖着屁股抽搐一下，艳红合不拢的雌穴里，吐出了克鲁利射进去的浓稠精液，顺着股沟流到黑色的办公桌上，色情地惊人。克鲁利沉着眸子将冰淇淋布朗尼拿过来，随手将布朗尼蛋糕放到桌子上，举起小杯，将还有着丝丝凉意的冰淇淋，淋到了亚茨拉菲尔校长还在抽搐的艳红下体上。

校长哑哑地轻叫一声，竟是连阻挠的力气都没有了，小蒂又被刺激到挺立而起。他顺从地张着腿，白色的冰淇淋汁从肿起的小蒂顺着阴唇中的缝流下，流到被操到闭合不住的艳红阴穴口。克鲁利抬起亚茨拉菲尔校长的大腿，看着让人食指大动的一幕，猛地张开嘴吸住了校长的下体，将冰淇淋一点一点吃进嘴里，舌头不安分地搅动被操开的小穴，滑腻腻地抽插。亚茨拉菲尔校长发出娇嫩的惊叫，但早已没了力气、也不愿意让男生停下，没多久就晃着屁股，再一次被吃到了高潮。

他在甜蜜的高潮快感中，感到自己爱着这个带给他快乐的男生。


End file.
